It Was Never Me
by pinkjem01
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen have always been best friends. In fact, they are always there for each other. But what happens when these two BFF turn into something else, something that doesn't involve childhood snuggle buddies and playdates, something along the line of "High School".
1. Chapter 1:Normal-ish

It Was Never Me

Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen have always been best friends. In fact, they are always there for each other. But what happens when these two BFF turn into something else, something that doesn't involve childhood snuggle buddies and playdates, something along the line of "High School".

Author's note:

Hiiiii, welcome backkk. To be honest, this was supposed to be a one-shot but now that I have spent some time thinking about it, I have decided to write a small short ff. So, hope ya guys like it.

Chapter 1: Normal-ish

BPOV:

"Bells…BELLS!" said a gruff voice, heavy with sleep.

"What?!'' I replied with a slight annoyance in my voice. To be honest, I was having one of the best dream ever, and being disturbed is something I don't appreciate. As I was saying, the dream involved me and my how-many-years-have-I-been-crushing-on James Hyde. James is honestly the second most handsome boy I have ever laid eyes on. His clear, deep grey eyes that drove me insane and blond, almost sandy hair flows with the wind, drifting me into another daydream, until that tiring voice interrupted me once again:

"Bells, pick up your phone, it's been ringing for ever, I'm trying to get some sleep here," said my sleepy dad, Charlie.

I mumbled a quick "yes", as he retrieved to leave my room when he spun on his heels, staring at me with curiosity in his warm, brown eyes, and asked me with his infamous interrogating voice: "Who is James Hyde by the way, my beloved daughter?" Since 'my' beloved father is the Chief of Police, this possibly "scary" voice could have swayed at least a dozen bratty teenagers away, but oh no, not me. WAIT, how did he know about James? Who in the damn hell dare tell him about James? Who, who, who, whoever they are, I will kill them by slitting their throats and bury their bodies in the Atlantic Ocean. (I have always been a tad melodramatic). Before I could come up with a witty answer, Charlie continued his questionings:

"Who is he? Have I met him? Is he in your school? Is he nice, does he come from a good family? Does he treat you well?", before I could lie, he said:" And don't think about lying to me missy."

I rolled my eyes and answered his questions:" James, nope, yup, yup, I don't really know yet, yeah, well, there's nothing going on between me and him." "Yet," I silently added.

Charlie was about to say something about no one who will deserve his daughter and something about cleaning his guns when my phone rang. I picked it up, without seeing who the caller ID was, too relieved to not have to face the wrath of Charlie over James.

"Hello?"

"Bella, I'm wounded, you don't recognize me? We have been friends for how many years? 17? Yeah, sounds about right. Why oh why, on this amazing morning that you decided to damage my ego?"

I rolled my eyes, smirked and shot back:" Oops, my bad, I didn't know that your already wounded ego could be any more damaged after all that times that girls have denided your sorry ass."

"Geesh, someone's in a foul mood, but I do love it when you try to become the angry kitten you are. And by the way, girls throw themselves at me, not the other way around." said the velvety voice with a smirk in his now growing arrogant assessed voice.

"Whutever Eddie, now, what do you want, do you want to continue annoying me on this lovely morning or do you want to get right into business?" At this, I realized that Charlie has already left, probably trying to go back to bed.

"OKAY, chill. Um, are you riding with me or Alice?"

"Today's Monday right?" I asked as I peeked to the far end of my room where my "Be Happy" calendar sat on my desk.

"Yup," he answered.

"Well, you know the drill, you pick me up on Mondays, Wednesdays, and sometimes Fridsays, since you have practice. Did you bump your head somewhere or did this common knowledge suddenly slip your mind?" I punctured the word "slip" on purpose just to mess with him.

"Hahaha, very funny. Just wanted to be sure cause last week, you didn't even ride with me for a whole week. I mean, what was that about?" Curiosity dripped within his voice.

"Um…" I didn't know exactly how to break it to him so I went with the other route: "I had some issues that only Alice and Rose can solve so yeah, don't ask, don't question, this subject is D-O-N-E. Understood?"

I can hear the worry and unsteadiness in his voice but he covered it quickly with a witty comment:" OH WOW, PMS much hun? Okay, I gotta go. Cya in a bit." And with that ended my daily morning phone call with my best guy friend since day one. I sighed, actually feeling content with what has been going on with my life, despite a few things.

Author's note:

OKAY, THAT WAS REALLY SHORT, BUT MY UPCOMING EXAMS ARE KILLIN' ME! IF YOU WANT TO ENJOY SOME OTHER GOOD FF, THEN VIEW SOME OF MY FAVORITED STORIES, THERE ARE SOME REAL GOOD STUFF THERE.

AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, YOU'LL GET A COOKIE MADE MY MEH.

ANYWAYS, UNTIL NEXT TIME,

LOVE ALWAYS,

MARIA :3


	2. Chapter 2: School and You Know

Author's note:

*Peeks* SO hi, first of, super sorryyyy for not updating this since forever. I was having some stuff at school but they're all sorted so i'm hoping to be able to continue writing this without interruption. Okay, i'm going to leave you guys to it then and enjoy. Oooooh, also:

-Credits to , no copyright infringement intended.

CHAPTER 2: SCHOOL AND YOU KNOW…

BPOV:

I must have done something truly horrible in the past, considering the fact that i'm now stuck in a shiny Yellow Porsche instead of a silver Volvo with literally the chattiest person in the world.

"ALICE, can you please tone it down just a teeny weeny bit, i studied in last night and my eyes are about to drop all the way down onto your luxurious car carpet or whatever you wanna call it, but please just shut up!" I exclaimed, surprised by how totally not tired i sound and proud that my sarcasm have improved mildly during the summer with the Cullaes-short for Cullens and Hales.

"Pish posh Bella, now that you have made it clear how much I, your ultimate best friend-til-the-end annoy you, I'm just gonna have to keep on doing exactly that. So have you heard, Jessica and Mike are literally the cringiest couple of the year. I mean who of all things holy even thought of pairing them together…", she continued her morning chatter. Her mouth drew up into a smirk when I groan out loud, that I just wanted to knock off with my typical black and blue Converse, grrr, curse you little Jinx Pix.

I never got to finish that trail of thought as my phone lit up with HIS name on it. Grudgingly, I swipe the "Accept" button and wait for the suspected.

"I am so sorry Bella, I didn't know, I swear, I didn't. I did everything in my manhood that I can think of and I still failed, I am so sorry Bella. I swear I would make it up to you, I really really do, I am so sorry", pleaded the voice of my disdain.

"Huh…",I continued to pick my nails as I wait for it.

"BELLAAAA, PLEASE DON'T BE MAD, I'M SORRY", he whined. Yeah, there it is.

" Huh? What was that? I can't hear you over all the girly whining you got going on."

"Bells, I promise you that I had no idea she was going to do that, I swear to you."

I sigh, he almost always gets off too easy." Okay, fine, now what do you want, It is not enough that you, as you put it "accidentally" somehow allowed Alice, the most annoying Pixie in the world to drive me to school today and talk my ear off, now what do you want, to mock me?"

He snickered:" Okay, Bells I didn't know she was going to kidnap you like that, I mean I have always been your knight in shining armor. Plus it isn't my fault my Pixie-of a sister talks too much, I was about to jump into the Volvo, Al just happened to jump into her Porsche faster thus the kidnapping. Oh, we're almost at school, talk to you there, luv you!"

He hung up. My mind starts to spin its devilish wheels about how i can kill him. Oh, why was I friend with him anyways? Because he's been your best friend since you guys were in preschool. Because he knows too much about you. Because he gets you. Because he stand by you. Because you love him. OH, shut it Bella's mind. What? It's there Bella, you can't continue to deny that tingly feeling whenever he's around. Oh come on, it's James, not E. Yeah right, we both know it's not true. WHat do you mea…

"BELLA, we're here. We are at school," Alice fusses. She continues:" What were you thinking about. I called your name for like FOREVA."

" Sorry Al, I was thinking of ways where I can kill your brother and when I…" Seriously, how many times am I going to be cut off today.

"Oh I'll help," she kept on laughing, until I said the next words.

" And when I am done killing him, I WILL KILL YOU."

Her eyes widen, as I laugh maniacally.

"HEY BELLA!" an oh so familiar voice called out. I put on my poker face, turned around, linked my arm with Alice's and walk towards the voice,prepared to do what I have been doing since 5 years old, forgive him for his craps.


End file.
